The present invention relates to the field of plants and more specifically to the field of bermudagrass plants and involves a new and distinct cultivar of bermudagrass plant, botanically known as Cynodon dactylon×C. transvaalensis and referred to hereinafter by its varietal denomination ‘MSB-04-264’. This novel triploid hybrid bermudagrass cultivar originated from planned hybridization at Starkville, Miss. in 2003. It has superior growth habits, color, and fall color retention and is particularly adaptable to golf course greens.
Asexual reproduction of the new turfgrass cultivar ‘MSB-04-264’ by vegetative propagation was directed by the inventors and has shown that the unique traits, features, and characteristics of this novel plant as described have in fact been maintained, are stable, and have been reproduced true-to-type in several successive generations. This novel and distinct variety of bermudagrass plant was asexually reproduced at Starkville, Miss.